The Official Unofficial Warriors Fanfiction Guide
by Feather That Falls From Crow
Summary: Ever needed a guide for warriors before? Well now here it is: a brand new Official Unofficial Warriors Fanfiction Guide. (or OUWFG for short) Please read and review with things I should add!
1. Chapter 1- Gentetics

_Welcome to the ultimate warriors guide! Here you will find a guide to naming cats, personalities, plots, ideas, trivia, poems, and so much more warriors stuff! This is the Official Unofficial Warriors Guide!_

**_Chapter 1- Cat Genetics_**

_So to start_ off this Official Unofficial Warriors Guide are simple genetics and what's accepted and not accepted.

**First off- unacceptable coat colors**

_There are some _unacceptable coat colors or eye colors that most authors don't seem to know about.

*Violet eyes are impossible, I mean how many of us have really seen a real life cat (not pictures, they can be edited) with violet eyes? I guarantee none of us have, so please don't waste your time trying to prove me wrong.

*An orange tabby is really called a red tabby, however this just puts a weird picture in my mind so it's okay to say either one. (Though I personally lean toward the orange tabby side)

*No strange markings, like a star on their forehead (Starkit's prophecy), a moon on their paw, things like that, not only does it make the cat seem Mary-sue it's just not possible.

*Cats cannot have things like this: A black she-cat with red paws, it's not possible

*Silver eyes

*Gray eyes

**Second Thing- acceptable coat and eye colors**

*Golden eyes are possible!

*Blue eyes

*Green eyes

*Amber eyes

*Two different eye colors are possible. (Known as "odd-eye cats")

*And there are many acceptable coat colors, if you have one you're not sure about, message me, I can help.

**Third Thing- Genetics**

_Most authors on here don't know a thing about cat genetics, (and I've helped many) so here are common cat genetics. (Nothing too hard, trust me.)_

*Cats MUST have white fur somewhere on them to have blue eyes. (Yes the Erins have broken this rule, many, many times, this does not make it ok to follow them)

*Tortoiseshell toms are impossible, they are infertile, rare, and cannot be found in the wild. (Look it up)

*Pure white cats with blue eyes have a large percentage of being deaf. (To be exact it's 80%) An example of this is Snowkit, Speckletail's kit.

*See? Wasn't that easy?

**Fourth Thing- Recap**

_Just a small recap of this chapter of the guide._

*Cats must have white fur somewhere on them to have blue eyes, and white cats with blue eyes are normally deaf.

*Violet, Silver, Gray eyes are not possible.

*Purple, Green, and many other ridiculous colorings are not possible.

*Following genetics makes you a better writer.


	2. Chapter 2- Prefixes & Suffixes

**Chapter 2- Prefixes**

_Many new writers come up with some horrible, totally not possible prefixes, and I must admit I was one of these people for the longest time, wanna know what my first warrior name was? Dreamfeather… -mini barf- horrible!_

**Part 1- Not acceptable prefixes and why**

*Angel, Ghost, Spirit, Soul and things like that are completely not acceptable, the reason? 1.) Cats have no clue what Angels, and Ghosts are, so how are they supposed to name their cats after them? 2.) Spirits and Souls are VERY important to the cats, no queen would name their cat something like that, sorry!

*Dream, and things like it are not acceptable. Why? Dreams are sacred and important to the cats, they wouldn't use that.

*Cats cannot be named by the color of their eyes! Why? Because all kittens eyes are closed at first, then most are blue eyed, then they get their true colors, no queen will wait that long to name their kit.

*Moon, Sun, and Star are not acceptable. Moon- Moon is not acceptable because the moon is sacred to the cats(The Erins have said this) so they save moon names for things like Moonstone and Moonpool. Sun- Again the sun is important to the cats, so shy away from it! Star- It's completely not acceptable, never in a billion years, why? If the cat becomes leader they will be Starstar, and the stars are sacred to the cats.

*Things the cats wouldn't know about Example; Knives, Pandas, Auroras, Eclipses, Lunar, ect. Don't work, again if the cats don't know about them, how are they supposed to name them after it? (Not sure if your prefix passes? Message me.)

**Part 2- Colorings**

*Say the cats prefix is Swift, for example, make the name fit! Swifts are birds! They are black and white, hence why Swiftpaw, Brightheart's brother, was black and white.

*Not sure if you have the proper coloring? Message me

**Part 3- The list**

_Silver tabbies/Silver furred: _Silver, Gray, Mist, Misty, Pebble, Stone, Stream, Willow, Rain, Feather, Storm, Bumble, Splash, Ivy, Ripple, Shell, Sky, Brook, Cinder, Ash, Fern, Smoke, Dew, Creek, Moss, Mossy, Dove, Jay, Wolf.

_Ginger tabbies/Ginger furred: _ Fire, Flame, Blaze, Cherry, Amber, Red, Squirrel, Bright, Rose, Apple, Rowan, Scorch, Ember, Tawny, _Red-brown: _Robin, Russet, Fox, Pine.

_Light brown tabbies/Light brown: _Leaf, Sparrow, Grass, Fawn, Deer, Minnow, Shrew, Heather, Krestel, Owl, Bark, Clover

_Golden brown tabbies/Golden brown: _Honey, Thorn, Bracken, Golden, Moth, Lark, Lion

_Dark brown tabbies/Dark brown: _Bramble, Oak, Pine, Mud, Hawk, Tiger, Brown, Adder, Cedar, Nettle, Briar, Bark. _Black furred: _Night, Crow, Raven, Breeze, Spider, Black, Dark, Reed

_Cream furred: _Dawn, Dusk, Berry, Petal, Mallow, Ferret.

_White Furred: _White, Cloud, Ice, Frost, Snow

_White and Black: _Swift, Patch, Toad, Little, Badger, Shrew

_Tortoiseshell/Dilute tortoiseshell: _Spotted, Brindle, Dapple, Poppy, Speckle, Holly, Blossom, Tawny

_Golden Spotted:_ Leopard

_White with ginger patches: _Bright

_White with gray splashes: _Moss, Mossy

_White with light brown splashes: _Blossom, Hare

**Chapter 2.5- Suffixes**

**Part 1- Explanations**

_A cats suffix is normally based off their personalities, so it goes like this; prefix=looks, suffix=personality, got it?_

**Part 2- List of suffixes and why**

Good Hunters- Tail, whisker, foot

Good Fighters- fang, claw, tooth, strike, blaze

Loyal- heart, blaze

Kind of secretive/evil- frost (however for frost this is not always the case, it can also mean their blue eyes, if they stand out.)

Motherly- Fern, cloud, flower, leaf

Strong connection with StarClan- pool

Arrogant or smart- nose

Sneaky- shade, shadow(if AU)

Chatty or easy going- splash, brook

Fast- flash, wing, breeze, wind(if AU), flight

Sarcastic and snappy- fang, flight

Hyper- flight

Shy/devoted- willow

* * *

**Chapter 2 of the Warriors guide, so what does everyone think?**

_**-Feather**_


	3. Chapter 3- Kitty-sues

**Chapter 3- Mary-sues and Gary-stus**

**Part 1- What is a Mary-sue or a Gary-stu? (Or Kitty-sue)**

_Simple a perfect cat, there are soooo many of these Kitty-sues it just wants to make me scream! Anyway if you read this you can learn exactly what they are and how you can prevent them, and if you're still not sure just message me with the form at the bottom of this chapter._

**Part 2- A kitty-sues life, what points/screams kitty-sue!**

*Most Kitty-sues have one or both parents dead

*Most have medicine cat parent(s)

*Most are the offspring of a really important cat or are the offspring of a forbidden relationship.

*Most are leader, deputy or an early made warrior

*Most have some type of power

*Most make friends super easily

*Most are involved in a prophecy

*If you cat is any of these things, don't worry! As long as your careful they won't be a kitty-sue, but some of you should worry, as once you start you can't stop.

**Part 3- An example of a kitty-sue**

_Name: _Stargleam

_Description: _a beautiful purple she-cat with violet eyes and a star on forehead

_Personality: _Kind, the best fighter in her clan, toms pad after her.

_Age: _10 moons

_Rank: _Deputy

_History: _Stargleam was born to two medicine cats and when she was born a prophecy is told by Bluestar that only a star may save the forest.

_Family: _Dustpool (medicine cat) and Darkleaf (Medicine cat)

_Likes: _Catching mice, making friends, running

_Dislikes: _Nothing!

_Part in book: _main character

_That horrible character is a sue, stay away from it! (Still unsure if your characters a sue? Just pm me the form I used and I will let you know.)_

* * *

**So there's the chapter on Kitty-sues**

_**-Feather**_


	4. Chapter 4- Fanfiction

**Chapter 4- How to write a good fanfiction**

**Part 1- Making a plot**

_When you are making a fanfiction, you NEED to have a plot, without one the story will be ruled by your cats, and that wouldn't be great at all, if anything do what I do and write a brief timeline about what will happen in your story, so that way you don't get off track. _

**Part 2- Making a clan and characters**

_It's best to have an allegiance at the beginning of your book to keep the reader from getting confused, like who's deputy? It's easy to make one follow this example:_

Leader: leader's name and description goes here.

Deputy: deputy's name and description go here

Medicine Cat: med cats name and description here

Warriors: all your warriors' names and descriptions go here

Apprentices: all your apprentices' names and descriptions go here

Queens: all your queens' names and descriptions go here.

Elders: all your elders' names and descriptions go here

_Characters: Now this is the fun part, if you need help go to chapter 2, it has a list of prefixes and suffixes, however if you still need help pm the amount of cats, clan name, clan territory, major traits, how many cats of each rank (keep it under 15 warriors), and I can have a clan ready to use in a week max._

**Part 3- Writing the story**

_The really fun part is writing the story itself, if you need help pm, I'll give you some ideas. Make sure to spell check and grammar check your story! If it doesn't make sense people won't read it. It's best to have a person look over it before you post the story/chapter, (I believe this is what Betas are for) it can be a friend or beta, who cares, right?_

**Part 4- Any questions?**

_If you have any questions message me, also message me if you have an idea for another chapter of this guide, or if I should add something._

**Part 5- Trivia!**

_Hawkfrost and Mothwing had a brother, what was his/her name?_

_Firestar and _ are kin, who is the blank and how are they connected?_

_What was Firestar's kittypet name and what was his friends name?_

* * *

**_Review with your answers first person to get all 3 correct wins! Go!_**


	5. Chapter 5- How to fix kitty-sues

**Chapter 5- How to fix a Kitty-sue**

_So I had someone pm about how to fix a kitty-sue so here's how to fix one! _

* * *

**Part 1- My kitty-sue**

For this I'll be using my Kitty-sue friend, Stargleam. Below is her basic information.

_Name: _Stargleam

_Description: _a beautiful purple she-cat with violet eyes and a star on forehead

_Personality: _Kind, the best fighter in her clan, toms pad after her.

_Age: _10 moons

_Rank: _Deputy

_History: _Stargleam was born to two medicine cats and when she was born a prophecy is told by Bluestar that only a star may save the forest.

_Family: _Dustpool (medicine cat) and Darkleaf (Medicine cat)

_Likes: _Catching mice, making friends, running

_Dislikes: _Nothing!

_Part in book: _main character

* * *

**Part 2- Let's fix- Description**

First off let's start with her description shall we?

_Description: _a beautiful purple she-cat with violet eyes and a star on forehead

*First off, using 'beautiful' or 'handsome' hints at a kitty-sue, because you are saying "Hey, look over here my cats beautiful/handsome!" Let's try to stay away from that, however it still can be used, if you're careful.

*Cats cannot be purple, it is impossible. Let's instead change "purple she-cat" to "blue-gray she-cat with a white paw" (No you don't need to use the same color as I did, but for Stargleam I'm using blue.)

*Cats cannot have violet eyes. Let's change "with violet eyes" to "and blue eyes" (Again, you don't have to use the same colors I use.)

*Cats cannot have full out stars on their foreheads, it cannot happen, let's change "and a star on forehead" to "and a white mark on her forehead" So now instead of having a star on her forehead she has a blaze!

_Fixed Description: _a blue-gray she-cat with a white paw and blue eyes, and a white mark/blaze on her forehead.

* * *

**Part 3- Let's fix- Age and Rank**

_Age: _10 moons

_Rank:_ Deputy

I don't honestly think a 10 moon old cat would be a deputy… (Unless your fanfic is going off a different warrior code similar to Brokenstar's) I'm going to fix this two ways, one to make her good enough to be deputy, and the other to what I would change her to.

First Way:

*Let's change "10 moons" to about maybe 25 moons give or take 1 or 2 moons.

*The rank is fine with this way.

Second Way:

*Let's change "10 moons" to about 13-14 moons, about the age of a newly made warrior.

*Let's change "Deputy" to "Warrior" for her age.

_Fixed Age: _13 moons

_Fixed Rank: _Warrior

* * *

**Part 4- Let's fix- History**

Most kitty-sues have some very important history, or a bunch of mates, or maybe even a bunch of cats who liked/wanted to be friends with them. Let's face it that never really happens, I mean just look at kids at school now days, many get bullied.

_History: _Stargleam was born to two medicine cats and when she was born a prophecy is told by Bluestar that only a star may save the forest.

*We will fix Stargleam's name, just not yet!

*"was born to two medicine cats"? That is against the medicine cat code, medicine cats cannot have kits, I mean it's happened before, many times, (Yellowfang, Leafpool, and I know there are more) so if it was 'was born to a medicine cat and warrior' that could work, however normally the medicine cat has to give up their duties then. However, two medicine cats? That wouldn't happen, so you can either change it to "was born to a medicine cat and a warrior" or "was born to two warriors", I'll use a medicine cat and a warrior, not to change her that much.

*" and when she was born a prophecy is told by Bluestar that only a star may save the forest." That would be soo easy to figure out, the point about prophecies is to kinda be like a riddle, or an omen that doesn't quite make sense at first. For Stargleam I'll simply change this to "when she was born a shooting star (or falling star) was seen."

_Fixed History: _(new name here) was born to a medicine cat and a warrior and when she was born a shooting star was seen by her Clan's medicine cat.

* * *

**Part 5- Let's fix- Family**

Most kitty-sues have outrageous names or their family does, so this is where this comes into play.

_Family: _Dustpool (medicine cat) and Darkleaf (Medicine cat)

Both names are completely fine, however as I said in part 4 I changed one of her medicine cat parents into a warrior so I will make Darkleaf a warrior.

_Fixed Family: _Dustpool (medicine cat) and Darkleaf (warrior)

* * *

**Part 6- Let's fix- Likes and Dislikes**

_Likes: _Catching mice, making friends, running

_Dislikes: _Nothing!

Likes

*Seems normal however I'd change it to "Catching/Stalking mice, hanging out with her friends, and running" so it seems less 'making friends' because that sounds suey.

Dislikes

*Nothing? Really? I doubt that. I'd change it to "Rain, loud noises, and stinky ShadowClan cats" to make her seem normal. (Please note as an example she is from ThunderClan)

_Fixed Likes: _Catching mice, hanging out with her friends and running

_Fixed Dislikes: _Rain, loud noises, and stinky ShadowClan cats

* * *

**Part 7- Let's fix- Personality**

_Personality: _Kind, the best fighter in her clan, toms pad after her.

*"kind" is perfectly fine.

*"the best fighter in her Clan" doesn't work, this is very kitty-suesh and needs to be avoided. Instead put "a good/great fighter" as it is normal.

*"toms pad after her" is unacceptable. No way is a cat going to have a bunch of toms loving her (unless your Starkit) so just delete this.

_Personality: _Kind, and a great fighter.

* * *

**Part 8- let's Fix- Part in book**

Really you can't fix this, there isn't anything to fix! If Stargleam was my main character I wouldn't all of a sudden change it.

* * *

**Part 9 – Let's fix- Name (finally!)**

Now it's time to rename Stargleam based off what I know about her.

_Possible Prefixes: _Silver, Mist, Misty, Stream, Willow, Rain, Storm, Splash, Ivy, Sky, Brook, Cinder, Ash, Fern, Dew, Creek, Moss, Mossy, Dove, Jay all work. (Goes off pelt color)

_Possible Suffixes: _Good Fighter- fang, claw, tooth, strike, blaze. Fast- flash, wing, breeze, flight.

_Favorite: _For Stargleam her new name shall be… -drumroll- Willowfang!

* * *

**Part 10- The fixed cat**

_Name: _Willowfang

_Description_: a blue-gray she-cat with a white paw and blue eyes, and a white mark/blaze on her forehead.

_Personality: _Kind, and a great fighter.

_Age: _13 moons

_Rank:_ Warrior

_History: _Willowfang was born to a medicine cat and a warrior and when she was born a shooting star was seen by her Clan's medicine cat.

_Family: _Dustpool (medicine cat) and Darkleaf (Warrior)

_Likes: _Catching mice, hanging out with her friends and running

_Dislikes: _Rain, loud noises, and stinky ShadowClan cats

_Part in book: _main character

Does everyone see the huge difference? Anyway that's all for this chapter!

* * *

**Part 11- Reviews & Answers/Trivia Answers**

**ScipioPB- **Thanks for the review! I felt that fanfiction needed one of these!

**Wishheart01-** I understand where you're coming from, and I also respect you views, however this is my guide, thanks for the review!

**Tie-Dye Prince- **Glad you think so, and that's why I made it! Thanks for the review!

**Blazingnyancat-** True, Sunstar (and Sunfish) have been used, the point is that the sun is sacred to the cats, so you should try not to use it, (see Warriors Wiki Erin Hunter chats) thanks for the review!

**Fullforce(guest)-** Honestly I'm not sure if cats can vomit to get rid of a hairball, I know my cat has vomited so I won't add that until I've done my research, thanks though!

**All Correct Trivia Guessers: **Waffle the Badger, Blaingnyancat, Mooshroom(guest), Anon(guest), and IcyStorms(guest)

**First Correct Guesser:** Waffle the Badger! They have won their favorite warriors plushie!

* * *

**Part 12- New Trivia**

*Tigerclaw was going to be named what? (Hint: The Erins' changed their minds because cats did not know what his prefix was)

*What where three of Ferncloud's kits who died before/during the great journey? (Hint: two she-cats and a tom, the tom was an apprentice.)

*What was Tallstar's, Onestar's, Bluestar's, Leopardstar's, Blackstar's and Raggedstar's warrior names?


End file.
